Super Soaker: Mouillez Avec Vous
by BettyTheGreat
Summary: Penelope knows that Derek could use a cool down after a rough case.


**Super Soaker:** _Mouillez Avec Vous_  
Big thanks to Morgan for making this exquisite.  
I trust that the lack of page breaks isn't too confusing.  
_

"Baby Girl, you there?"  
"Yes, my love. Clooney and I are all cuddled up and ready for our number one man to get home."

Right on cue, Clooney barked into the receiver quite nearly deafening Penelope.

"I'll be there soon. Leave a light on for me."  
"I always do. And Derek?"  
"Yeah, sweetness?"  
"I've got a wet one for you."

He laughed, heartily. "What? Behave, woman."

Penelope chuckled into the phone, reaching down to pat Clooney lightly between the ears, "Just check the backseat of the SUV. We can't wait to see you. Drive safely, my love."

Penelope disconnected the call leaving a very confused Derek on the other line.

Derek approached the door to his home, Go bag and water gun in hand, and knocked twice.  
Then twice more.  
Clooney's bark was the only response.

"Baby Girl?"

Using his key to enter he took a look around his home. Nothing looked out of place, aside from the empty wine glass on the coffee table.  
It's owner was nowhere in sight.  
He called out for her once more and heard her respond from somewhere behind the house.  
Derek traveled through the kitchen to the patio door and when he stepped outside he was shot from the side with a steady stream of water.

"Oh, hell no!"

Penelope laughed loudly and ran to the other side of the yard to take refuge behind one of the tall trees as Derek turned back inside to find where he laid his plastic weapon down.

Clooney barked his encouragement as Derek filled the plastic toy in the kitchen sink.

"Woman, what is this about?" He shouted from across the expanse of the yard.

Penelope was stealth but cunning and Derek had only his speed to rely on to avoid being completely soaked.

"Well, Hot Stuff, I figured you needed a bit of a cool down after this case so I ran to the toy store and picked these up."  
"I thought you didn't believe in guns."

'Derek," Penelope rolled her eyes and pumped the plastic trigger, "These shoot water not bullets. Water guns do not ruin people's lives and tear their families apart."  
"I got you, Mama. Calm it down. You realize you're going down, right?"  
"Oh, Derek, my sweet, this is one game you will not beat me at."  
"Yeah, yeah, Once I get you from behind that tree, we'll see."  
"Be afraid, cupcake. Be very afraid."

"Embrace it, woman. I'm unconquerable!" Derek shouted, raising his arms above his head.

His hiding place behind the tree in his yard had protected him but, not well enough, he thought as he tried to shrug away the uncomfortable feeling of his arms being stuck to the fabric of the soaked shirt.

"Aw, Derek. I'm all wet," Penelope whined from her hiding spot behind his SUV.  
"You're killing me with the entendre, girl."

Derek pumped the plastic contraption so that it was ready to drench his opponent as he sneaked quietly across the yard.

"Are you giving up, cupcake?"  
"Not on your life, girl."

He jumped from behind the SUV and pulled the squirt gun's trigger, taking Penelope by surprise.

She squealed as he walked closer, making sure to cover her from head to toe in water.  
"I surrender! I surrender!" She gasped, throwing her hands up.  
"Good, because I have been chasing you for a very long time, Penelope."

She looked at him, tilting her head slightly, confused.  
"Well, you've got me now, sugar."  
"Do you trust me, Baby Girl?"  
"With my life, Derek Morgan."  
"Then let me kiss you."

He took her face in his hands and swept the small, wet wisps of hair stuck to her cheeks behind her ears. Taking her bottom lip between his, he sucked and tugged and nipped playfully and carefully until her breath stuttered in her throat. She gasped for air and stepped backwards trying to regain some of her balance. Her back met the cool metal of the vehicle and it made her shiver. He placed his body against hers and felt her chest rise and fall rapidly against his own.

"Perfect."  
"I'll say. You're a good kisser."

She shivered again and this time her lips began to quiver. She wasn't sure if it was from the night breeze coupled with the wet clothing clinging to her form or from her body's reaction to him but she was betting on the latter.

"Let's go inside, Princess. I can hear those little wheels up there turning and I just know you are over thinking the shit out of this." He kissed her temple and led her quietly up the porch steps into his home.

He nuzzled her neck, trailing kisses down the column of her throat right to the neckline of the worn t-shirt he had given her to put on.

"Talk to me, Baby Girl."  
"What just happened outside? One minute, I'm trash talking you from behind the SUV and the next, you've got me pinned up against it."  
"I think this has been a long time coming."

Penelope reached out and traced his lips, timidly, with the pad of her thumb, smirking at the hint of pink gloss at the corner of his mouth. When her eyes met his, he finally spoke again.

"Do you feel it, too? Tell me that I'm not alone in this, sweetness."  
"I waited patiently. I tried to move on. I honestly did."  
"And?" Derek moved closer to her on the couch, the warmth of his body radiating out towards her.  
"You're all I see. You're all I want," She whispered.  
"Damn it, Baby Girl, you frighten the hell out of me. You get me, woman. Before I even open my mouth, you've already finished my sentence. You're always two steps ahead of me. You're so damn stubborn. You make me deliriously happy. I don't know what to do anymore. I just…I need more of you. I can't pretend that I don't feel this."  
"So," She took his hand and clasped her fingers between his, "No more pretending?"  
He laughed. "No more _resisting_."  
Derek rested his forehead against hers, "I won't if you won't."

Penelope could hear her heart beating loudly, pounding in her throat and echoing in her eardrums as he carefully lifted his shirt over her head.  
"You smell so damn good."  
She smiled widely as he caught her earlobe between his teeth.  
"That tickles," She giggled, pulling away. "Sorry. Am I ruining the moment?"  
"You're perfect. You are absolutely perfect for me."

He bent forward and traced the swell of her breasts with the tip of his nose.

"Penelope, I want to take my time with you," he said, his voice hoarse.

The cold air wrapped itself tight around her thighs as she felt him remove her pajama pants. His mouth kissed every inch of skin it could find in the dark and she tossed her head against the wall impatient and frustrated, creating a loud thump in the midst of our quiet calm. Her body was humming with pent up energy. Derek was certainly taking his time getting to know her body but there were other parts of herself that she wanted to introduce him to.

"I do not want to take anymore time. I want you now. I need you now."  
"Okay, Princess."

He kissed his way down one leg and up the other before pushing her underwear aside and dipped his tongue inside of her.  
"De-Derek, while this wall is exceptionally more comfortable than the SUV, I think I would prefer if we moved this to the ahaah…"

Penelope slapped the wall with the palm of her hand as he pushed two long fingers inside of her and with the other hand, grabbed the back of her thigh and pulled her closer to his mouth. She opened her legs wider for him enjoying the contrasting feel of his unshaven cheeks against her soft skin.

She could feel the tight coiling in the pit of her stomach release and came hard, convulsing around his tongue and fingers, still inside of her. When her breathing became as normal as one could while an absolute god was kneeling between her legs, Derek looked up at her with a wide grin.

She stared down at him and sighed, "Oh, mon ami."

"What did I tell you about talking that French to me? Drives me crazy, woman!"

He laughed as he led her over to the bed and laid her down gently.

His heavy weight pressed against her and he claimed her mouth with his own. She moaned at the taste of herself on his lips and raised herself up on her elbows. His arms slipped around her back and he flipped her on top of him.

She positioned herself on top of him, smirking. He returned the gesture and then hissed as she lowered herself onto him. Leaning forward, she took turns sucking and nipping at his neck alternating between using her lips and her teeth while she set the pace. Derek groaned loudly and grabbed her ass as she swiveled her hips forward, grinding harder.

"Pen. Fuck, I.." Derek groaned as his rhythm faltered.

Without breaking their connection, he flipped them over, balancing his weight on his arms so as not to crush her.

His eyes never left hers.

"Need…you…closer." Penelope panted, wrapping her legs around his back, and planting the heels of her feet into his ass.

Thrust for thrust again and again, her nails scored his back. She came, grasping his shoulders.

Her eyes never left his.

Derek rolled off top of her and they lay there facing each other, smiling.  
His fingers played with her now unruly ringlets.

"I'm kind of in love with you, Derek Morgan,"  
"Sweetness, I am most definitely in love with you."  
"Refrain from saying things like that for the next 5 minutes, please mon cher. My heart is going one-twenty MPH and I feel like I could put a Xanax smoothie to good use."

She ran her hand over his shoulder and down his arm, the skin still slick beneath her palms.  
"So, I excite you, then?" He leaned over and cupped her ass in his broad hand, pulling her closer.  
"Darling, I am absolutely dizzy with excitement. Don't ever stop."

He stroked her cheek and she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

Fin.


End file.
